Bitter Cold
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: The first thing she noticed was the cold. The air, the fabric, everything around her began to be enveloped by this permeating chill which she was certain wasn't there earlier. Before there had been warmth, the kind that only another body alongside her own could produce. It was a warm, safe, comfortable feeling. Now, however, only an icy chill remained. Tala/Julia Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** **Here's another Tala/Julia Beyblade fic from the depths of my Tumblr. This one's a bit darker than the last, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it just the same! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, it's characters, places, etc. All rights go to their respected creators and companies. I make no profit from this.**

**Rating: T+**

**Characters/Pairings:** **Tala/Julia, implied Bryan/Raul.**

**Warnings:** **None.**

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the cold. The air, the fabric, everything around her began to be enveloped by this permeating chill which she was certain wasn't there earlier. Before there had been warmth, the kind that only another body alongside her own could produce. It was a warm, safe, comfortable feeling. Now, however, only an icy chill remained.

It was then she noticed he was missing.

Lifting her head and propping herself up on her elbows, she looked to her right and noticed he was not there. A light frown crossed her lips as she slid out of bed, her feet blindly trying to find the fuzzy warm pair of slippers he had gotten her one day, much to his reluctance. They were a bright orange, something that both amused her and caused him to cringe. However, one look was all it took for him to cave and buy them. It amazed her what a single look could do.

Once her feet were enveloped in a slight warmth, she rose from the bed and began her search. Footsteps muffled by the padding of the slippers, she quietly crept through the room, emerald hues scanning every corner and crevice in the vein hope that he would appear.

All she was greeted to was a bitter cold.

Oddly, the cold began to grow the further she went into the apartment which was supposed to be warmer. Perhaps the air conditioning was accidentally turned on or a window was left open? Or maybe the heat was turned down. However, one quick look at the thermometer showed the needle in the same place it was before they went to bed, bringing a slight frown to her face.

Why was it so cold?

As she turned the corner, she soon got her answer. Without a word she quietly made her way to the patio door, a hand resting on the glass as she looked worriedly to the man outside. "You should come inside before you freeze, she said, her soft tone eliciting a small shake of the head.

"I've handled worse," he replied, not moving from his spot and causing her to move next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"…something like that."

"You need your sleep. The tournament starts tomorrow."

"I know that," he said, his tone becoming bitter as she looked up at him.

"…you're not thrilled about this, are you?"

"None of us are." A pause. "We didn't expect to be going back _there_. Not for this." She didn't need to ask where, his tone having explained it all.

They were to go to the Balkov Abbey.

"It's strange to pick there for the start of the tournament. I know they remade it over, but surely they could have picked a better venue?"

"You would think, but no." Icy blue hues narrowed in anger. "Now that Boris somehow wormed his way into the association, we have no choice but to go there. The boys are furious, and I know Kai's refusing to go in protest. If I wasn't concerned about my team I would join him."

She lightly touched his arm, her hand warm in comparison to the bitter coldness of his skin. "I know. I know the effect it has on you and the memories it brings, but standing here in the cold with no shirt, jacket or shoes isn't going to help matters. What will the team do if you get sick?"

"It's another tagged match, so Bryan can easily get one of the others to be his partner."

"But you're their _captain_, Tala."

"I know, Julia. I know. However, there's no point in forcing myself to sleep if it won't come to me." Nor would it help to ease the nightmares that still plagued his mind. Turning back to her, he noticed her state of dress. "You're one to talk, you know that? You're in less clothing than I am and it's well below zero."

A sigh. "Well if you had stayed in bed then I wouldn't be out here," she replied, her tone becoming stern despite the waver in it from the cold. "At least come back inside. …for me?"

Emerald met light blue, each holding the others stare before he heaved a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but don't expect me to sleep. And don't blame me if you get sick."

Julia gave a roll of her eyes, lightly swatting his arm before heading inside. "If I get sick, you're taking care of me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asked, giving her a look as a mischievous smirk crossed her lips.

"Oh nurse Tala! Fetch me another drink, please! Nurse Tala, my pillow needs fluffing!"

"…I'm leaving you with your brother."

"If you can pry him from Bryan's arms. Falcon's have quite a grip, you know?"

"Oh, I know." And he also knew Bryan wouldn't part with the boy so easily. He tended to be quite clingy at the best, and worst of times. "If that's the case then I'll just put you in the hospital."

"You stick me there and I will make sure that the bed remains empty for quite some time."

"…touche."

She gave him a smug look. "Now that we have everything settled, let's get back to bed. Perhaps if you warm me up I won't get sick~"

Despite his thoughts of tomorrow, a wolfish smirk found its way to his lips.

"I think I will."

**Fin**


End file.
